


the meme team™ starring the hamilsquad, the dynamic duo, and the holy trinity of schuyler siblings (with a brief interlude of one aaron burr)

by bdiddy150 (dismalspacenoodle)



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Genderfluid Marquis de Lafayette, Memes, Multi, Non-Binary Peggy, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Lafayette, Texting, aaron burr Does Not Want To Be Here™, aaron burr is panace, actually they're all some form of queer, angelica is bi, eliza is bi, group chats are terrible, james madison is totally married to tj, lafayette and jefferson are twins, lafayette is frankly offended that anyone would consider they fit into a gender, peggy is acearo, really - Freeform, thomas jefferson is really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalspacenoodle/pseuds/bdiddy150
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trousersofshame: PEGLEG NO<br/>margaritaville: she said see u l8r boi<br/>singleandaloneforever: I HATE U ALL SO MUCH RN<br/>loafayette:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>richbitch: i dont???? see how that’s relevant????</p>
            </blockquote>





	the meme team™ starring the hamilsquad, the dynamic duo, and the holy trinity of schuyler siblings (with a brief interlude of one aaron burr)

_Today 1:42 A.M._

**a.ham:** guys

 **a.ham:** g u y s

 **a.ham:** WAKE THEFUCK UP I HAVE NEWS

**twopintsofsamadams has entered the chat**

**twopintsofsamadams:** i hope u have a good reason for waking me up at one in the morning

 **a.ham:** its two now tho

**loafayette has entered the chat**

**loafayette:** mon ami

 **loafayette** : i hope you have a point

 **loafayette** : because if you awaked the beast that is jack

 **loafayette:** you will be

 **a.ham:** DONT DO IT LAF

 **loafayette:** how u say

 **a.ham:** FUCK NO

 **loafayette:** fuckin roASTED

 **twopintsofsamadams:** while i agree w/ u

 **twopintsofsamadams:** y u like dis

 **a.ham:** WE ALL FUCKING KNOW YOU KNOW HOW TO SAY IT GILBERT

 **loafayette:** :(

**pantsman has entered the chat**

**pantsman** : u offended laf

 **pantsman:** we cant b friends anymore

 **a.ham:** WTF HERC U LITERALLY PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE YESTERDAY

 **loafayette:** all is forgiven between me and mon chaton ;)

 **a.ham** : D:

 **twopintsofsamadams:** o shit

 **a.ham:** i thought i was ur kitten laf

 **loafayette:** MON PETIT LION

 **loafayette:** I COULD NEVER REPLACE U

 **pantsman:** alex i promise im not replacing u plz dont kill me

 **a.ham:** i only love laurens now

 **twopintsofsamadams:** get roasted bitches

**pantsman has changed twopintsofsamadams ‘s name to richbitch**

**richbitch:** WOW RUDE MUCH

**richbitch has changed pantsman ‘s name to trousersofshame**

**trousersofshame:**????????

 **richbitch:** SHUT UP ITS TWO IN THE MORNING

 **a.ham:** ANYWAYS

 **a.ham:** y’all wanna guess who i punched about a half hour ago?

 **richbitch:** jefferson

 **trousersofshame:** seabury

 **loafayette:** is it custom to punch people at one in the morning here?

 **loafayette:** also probably burr

 **a.ham:** i h8 all of u

 **a.ham:** it was lee okay

 **richbitch:** YOU PUNCHED LEE WITHOUT ME??

 **richbich:** FUCK IT WE ARENT 2GETHER ANYMORE

**richbitch changed a.ham ‘s name to singleandaloneforever**

**singleandaloneforever:** BBY NO I DIDNT MEAN IT

 **richbitch:** 2 l8 h8r

 **loafayette:** (งಠ_ಠ)ง

**margaritaville has entered the chat**

**margartiaville:** he was a sk8r boi

 **trousersofshame:** PEGLEG NO

 **margaritaville:** she said see u l8r boi

 **singleandaloneforever:** I HATE U ALL SO MUCH RN

 **loafayette:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **richbitch:** i dont???? see how that’s relevant????

 **loafayette:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**angelfoodcake has entered the chat**

**angelfoodcake:** alexander

 **singleandaloneforever:** ANGELICA

 **margaritaville:** HERC

 **trousersofshame:** PEGLEG

 **richbitch:** GIL

 **loafayette:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **margaritaville:** U RUINED IT YOU IGNORTANT SLUT

 **richbitch:** WE WERE ROASTING THE ANGR COUPLE™ AND U FUCKED UP

 **loafayette:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **angelfoodcake:** i swear

 **margaritaville:** o we know

 **margaritaville:** bUT YOU KNOW WHO DOESNT

**margaritaville added adotburr to the chat**

**adotburr:** what the heck??

 **richbitch:** i know its a stressful situation but try not to fucking cuss

**adotburr has left the chat**

**singleandaloneforever:** y u like dis

 **loafayette:** mon cheri i do believe our alexander is

 **loafayette:** how you say

 **singleandaloneforever:** DONT U FUCKING DARE YOU FRENCH WHORE

 **loafayette:** head over heels?

 **trousersofshame:** why would u call laf a whore

 **angelfoodcake:** yeah wyd alexander

 **margaritaville:** O SHIT BREAKIN OUT THE FULL NAME

 **richbitch:** its the lafayette protection squad

**richbitch has renamed the chat the lafayette protection squad**

**trousersofshame has renamed the chat protect lafayette from alex assignment**

**richbitch has renamed the chat the lafayette fucking protection squad**

**loafayette changed singleandaloneforever ‘s name to rudeasshole**

**betsyiswifey:** i feel like something has happened

 **betsyiswifey:** but i am too lazy to figure it out?

 **richbitch:** ALEX PUCNHED LEE IN THE FACE AND THEN BULLIED LAF

 **rudeasshole:** pucnhed

 **trousersofshame:** i see ur really living up 2 ur new name

 **rudeasshole:** DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT

 **trousersofshame:** i have a rule against punching children

 **loafayette:** how do you say

 **angelfoodcake:** that’s really not funny anymore?

 **loafayette:** ROASTED

 **margaritaville:** all around me are familiar faces

**loafayette added macaroniman to the chat**

**loafayette added saltysidekick to the chat**

**rudeasshole:** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT LAF

 **saltysidekick:** i dont like agreeing w/ hamilton

 **saltysidekick:** but really laf??

 **saltysidekick:** three in the morning???  
**macaroniman:** HOW COULD YOU, MY FRENCHIEST TWIN??

 **macaroniman:** WE HAVE FINALS TOMORROW

 **rudeasshole:** FUCK WE HAVE FINALS TOMORROW

**loafayette: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**rudeasshole:** FUCK

 **rudeasshole:** FUCK

 **richbitch:** IF WERE GOING DOWN WERE DRAGGING Y’ALL WITH US

 **rudeasshole:** FUCK

 **betsyiswifey:** i think we broke it guys

 **angelfoodcake:** he woke us all up in the first place??  
**rudeasshole:** FUCK

 **trousersofshame:** imma sleep now??

 **trousersofshame:** good luck taking finals on an hour of sleep lmao

 **margaritaville:** wake me up

 **rudeasshole:** FUCK

 **margaritaville:** (wake me up inside)

**trousersofshame has left the chat**

**margaritaville:** CANT WAKE UP

 **betsyiswifey:** peggers get some sleep?

**betsyiswifey has left the chat**

**angelfoodcake has left the chat**

**rudeasshole:** ANYONE WANT TO GET COFFEE AND STUDY UNTIL THE SUN COMES UP??

 **richbitch:** ill come if u change my name

**rudeasshole has changed richbitch ‘s name to turtlefucker**

**turtlefucker:** thats fair

**rudeasshole has left the chat**

**turtlefucker has left the chat**

**trousersofshame has left the chat**

**macaroniman:** hey jamsies

 **loafayette:** dont do this to me

 **macaroniman:** wanna go to bed now?

 **saltysidekick:** im literally awake now??

 **macaroniman:** i didnt mean to sleep ;)

 **loafayette:** GET YOUR SEXTING AWAY FROM ME

 **loafayette:** I TRUSTED U AND THIS IS WHAT U DO

**loafayette has left the chat**

**macaroniman:** i win

 **macaroniman:** as always

 **macaroniman:** B)

 **saltysidekick:** u r literally the lamest boyfriend ive ever had

 **macaroniman:** i am also the best boyfriend? and the most amazing?

 **macaroniman:** youve literally never dated anyone else???

 **saltysidekick:** and so the point stands

**saltysidekick has left the chat**

**macaroniman:** :(

**macaroniman has left the chat**

**margaritaville:** ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I :) am :) ready :) to :) go :) to :) hell :) now :)


End file.
